Star Wars - Rise of the New Order
by Toytrain
Summary: A more militarized Resistance, stronger dark siders, Jedi presence.
1. Opening Crawl

A long time in a galaxy far, far away...

 **STAR WARS**

 _Episode 7_

 _Rise of the New Order_

 _Luke Skywalker has vanished, along with his new Jedi order. The ruthless FIRST ORDER lead by the dreaded Knights of Ren hunt every corner of the galaxy for the rumored hidden Jedi temple._

 _Desperate to help maintain peace and justice, General Organa and her RESISTANCE supported by the New Republic searches for any clues to bring the Jedi back to the galaxy._

 _Luckily on Jakku, an old ally of Leia has discovered an indicator of the whereabouts of the Jedi…_

* * *

 **Notes:** This is my first fanfic so please don't yell at me because I haven't figured out how to add double spaces.

So in this alternate timeline, after Ben Solo decimated Luke's Jedi academy with the help of Snoke, instead of falling into some dumb depression, Luke goes into hiding and starts rebuilding a new order with other Jedi Masters of the Old Republic who have survived Order 66. The Resistance is much more powerful and militarized and the First Order has shown visible advances that break the Galactic Concordance with a larger portion of the Republic supporting action against them. Rey will become a powerful Jedi WITH TRAINING, and a lot of characters from Canon timeline will appear too.

Much of the story arc in the beginning is similar to the original "Disney Canon," however there will be much larger differences later on.

I would appreciate any comments regarding to this new Fanfic of Star Wars.


	2. Arrival on the Desert Planet

**JAKKU  
**  
Above the atmosphere of the barren desert world silence seemed to expand itself into the vast dark space above it.

Out of the quiet blanket, a lone Mon Cala cruiser and Nebulon-C frigate, accompanied by three corvettes and several X-wings appear out of hyperspace.

"It seems like we're the first ones here commander," stated one of the pilots to his squadron commander.

"Let's keep it that way Anxel," replied Poe. The X-wings strafe their cruiser, pilots alert for commands. Everyone on the various ships feels a tint of anxiety as they are aware that the enemy could arrive any second to their destination as well.

"Commander Poe, take two of your wings and escort the transports to the surface and reinforce the position in case of First Order assault. Make sure our negotiator meets the client. Everyone else, form up along the Dawn and assume defensive positions," Ordered the Fleet Admiral.

The roar of the engines, matched by the flared light coming from the thrusters boosted the ships toward the imposing Mon Calamari Cruiser.

"I want all the communication arrays online and ready to contact headquarters if the First Order appears," Admiral Xadnaral added curtly. Majors passed down the orders, while Xadnaral continued to direct the ships and make contact with Resistance command.

The bridge of the Dawn was soon filled with the sound of operators and personal scuttling around with orders and objectives.

"Sir, our techs are on standby, we'll be able to contact high command in case assistance is required within a second," stated the Major.

"Excellent, let's hope our negotiator doesn't drag the exchange for more than a dozen parsecs," Admiral Xadarnal mused.

* * *

A trio of X-wings and U-wings broke through Jakku's atmosphere. The ships searchlights tear through the cloudy sands whirling around them like a cloud of grasshoppers.

"Captain Yavok, we are upon our destination, how would you like to continue?" Asked Poe.

"Keep to your ships Poe, I would prefer to have air-support if any of those rabid First Order bucket heads come sprawling onto the village," Yavok crackled back through the comm. The captain of the group of soldiers peered through the cockpit of his U-wing, finally seeing their destination below them after the dusty winds had cleared up.

"And the negotiator?" Poe asked.

"The negotiator will have the task accomplished before any other uninvited guests appear," a rough voice replied.

Okay then, I guess I'll just play a couple of rounds of Sabac with Quin and Ettager, Poe assented.

A small chattering and beeping made its way to Poe's ears.

"I know buddy, but General Organa seemed really intent on us bringing the dingle headed 'negotiator' and to this day I still don't question the old lady's motives."

This was followed by some beeps that spewed annoyance and a small snarky comment.

"Yeah, and don't think I'll give you a memory wipe for that event," muttered Poe remembering a very nasty and embarrassing mission he was recently sent on. The Resistance pilot guided his X-wing toward the sandy surface of Jakku, he contemplated the task he was partaking on.

Poe had received critical information of the whereabouts of the hidden Jedi temple, and the Resistance High Command scrambled a convoy to secure this information moments after he informed them. They were in a hurry because the client had also informed the First Order of the same info as well, and the ruthless blunders were no doubt hounding to Jakku as well.

But there was another thing bothering him. On their way to Jakku, Admiral Xadnaral informed them of a negotiator who was coming along with them. Although it seemed odd, Poe had a feeling deep in his gut that this particular figure had a hidden agenda. He just hoped that it ended up aiding the Resistance.

As the six ships blasted across the primitive village, many life forms looked up in wonder and curiosity. It was a peaceful place, as was the case with most communities situated on desert worlds. Despite its ordinary and secluded appearance, it boasted a characteristic of indigenous life-forms. Regardless of its desert-like fauna, the distant hoots and calls of native animals indicated life was present in even the harshest worlds. The sounds of the animals were soon displaced by the volumes reverberating from the gleaming ships touching down onto the ground. The troopers led by Yavok leaped from their transports and began trekking towards the village. They were quickly followed by the pilots of the fighter escorts and small ball-shaped droid.

As the contingent of non-natives moved towards the village of Tuanul. The human and alien dwellers watched the squad of camo entrenched soldiers march into the center of the village.

"Where is the residence of Lor San Tekka!?" barked Captain Yavok once the group stopped.

Many villagers just stared at the group, but several of them timidly pointed their fingers toward a hut that looked a bit more primeval than the other structures.

A figure concealed in dark caramel robes seemingly melted out of the squad of soldiers shuffled toward the entrance. Poe gazed after the hidden figure, even after the entrance shut. He turned towards the rest of the group and walked up to the captain.

"Way to make an entrance," Poe remarked.

"I thought I told you to stay with your ships in case of an attack," growled Yavok.

Poe patted the captain on the back lightly, "Hey, I'm a Commander Yavok, the fleet will probably communicate with us if anything gets through, and those Bucket heads won't expect such stiff Resistance. Also our ships are within seconds reach so you'll have your support if anything goes haywire, ok?"

The stocky Captain just grunted and began ordering his troops around.

Poe turned around and sighed deeply. He walked towards some stone blocks and sat down, he was soon joined by his fellow pilots and the soccer ball like droid.

"What's up Commander?" Asked Quin. The male Duros sipped from his canteen and watched the villagers look back in awe at the presence of the Resistance.

"Nothing much, except I still feel like the High Command didn't exactly inform us of who this 'negotiator' is. Makes me wonder if he's connected to the map and temple." Poe lamented.

"True that, I haven't even seen this guy until right now," replied Ettager, while taking off his helmet, "makes me wonder if he's connected to the Jedi."

The ball-shaped droid beeped once and rolled away.

"Don't stray too far beebee ate," Poe ordered, "and don't do anything that ends up in an explosion!"

Quin looked at the entrance of home of Tekka.

"Why does he want the info?" Wondered Quin.

"General Organa told me that its a map, and it leads straight to the temple.'"

"Well, that's just great, cause it'll end up being really useful or just plain bantha dung if it gets into the First Order's hands."

"Hey Quin, think positively, don't want the scenario to come true."

"Wonder why he was concealing himself…"

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe he wanted us to find out who he was so we could sell him to the First Order if he turned out to be a Jedi." Quin sarcastically said.

"I don't think he's a Jedi, because number one, all of them are missing, and number two, he didn't have a laser sword attached to his waist."

"How do you know?"

"Cohesive senses."

"Bunch of Hutt nonsense Ettager, actually state some facts before making me believe you."

The three pilots continued to discuss the mysterious negotiator who had been announced to them en route to Jakku.

Poe pressed his hands to his temple. "This is way too much thinking for us, I just hope he finishes the task quickly so we can get the hel-"

Poe was momentarily interrupted when he felt a beeping in his coat pocket. He brought out a small device that had a small light flickering at the right corner, it beeped once more before going silent and dark.

* * *

"Admiral, Yavok has reported back, he believes that the task is nearly done," reported the Major to his superior.

"Very good, inform all ship leaders that we will be departing this junk of a desolate world soon." Admiral Xadnaral ordered. He paced the bridge with a hint of impatience and anxiety. The First Order had still not appeared, it was unlike them to wait to attack, and he had a feeling that he was missing something, but couldn't wrap his head around it. He continued pacing until one of the men operating the scan systems spoke up nervously.

"Umm, sir, our scanners are detecting a large ship coming out of hyperspace…" , stuttered one of the operators.

Xadnaral let himself expel the fear. He expected the First Order to come. As did the entire Resistance High Command. Which was why this particular mission also had two purposes. To secure the map to the hidden Jedi temple and secure more footage of First Order actions to add to the growing amount of evidence that the First Order was indeed a threat to the Republic and Galaxy.

As a massive Resurgent-class Star Destroyer made its defiant approach to the Resistance ships orbiting the desert planet, Admiral Xadnaral discreetly signaled for some of the crew to start filming footage of the massive battleship.

"X-wings prepare to engage the destroyer, launch A-wings to intercept enemy Ties. Corvettes and frigate, protect the Cruiser." Xadnaral paused for a second, trying to remember something.

* * *

Poe and his wingmates walked urgently to a small tent pitched in the center of the village. As they passed a tall Harchian trooper, they surprised Yavok by bursting in and breathing heavily.

"Okay, what the hell's wrong Poe?" sighed the Captain. He had just finished setting up a defensive perimeter around the village and his arms were tired from moving an anti-craft cannon with several of his soldiers from the U-wing to the village.

"I think the fleet's in trouble," Poe replied with a tone of anxiety and fear.

"I don't think so," Yavok answered slowly, "I gave them my status report a few minutes ago, and they were absolutely fine." But the captain, however Poe sounded dead serious and so he reached for the communic on top of a makeshift table to his left.

Poe held up his own comm. "Mine went dead a just now, and I don't think it has anything to do with sand clogging the systems," Poe said. He pressed one of the buttons on the device to prove his point that the power was still on, but he could not contact the receiver on the other end.

Yavok also pressed his comm, "This is captain Yavok of Green Company, what is the status of the fleet?" The three men and blue-skinned alien waited for a hopeful response. As the silence stretched to minutes, the hope drained away. Quin exhaled deeply.

"Welp, looks like our trip the beach without water was literally short."

Yavok turned to the three pilots, "get to your ships."

* * *

A dozen ties roared past the debris of a decimated CR-90 corvette.

They are quickly followed by an equal number of transports. The ships moved quickly and, sleekly across the once barren space that was now full of broken parts of the Resistance ships.

Within the transports, 20 troopers in gleaming white armor with unflinching masks wait for an imminent firefight.

Commanders bark commands back and forth, rifles are cocked and armor is checked and rechecked. Each soldier making sure the comrade next to them was in in the most pristine condition.

Someone in the front made an inappropriate comment and was immediately cuffed and silenced. As turbulence jolts the ships racing down to the surface of Jakku, the occupants stumble and several in the back fall against the wall.

As the howling of the wind dies down, a female voice rings out, "Destination in sight."

Hands grip weapons, flame troopers click on canisters and one trooper in the middle of the squad of troopers starts hyperventilating. His comrade on his right pats his back to comfort him.

The walkways begin unlocking, and immediately the sounds of explosions, blasters, and voices hit the troopers.

"PREPARE TO ENGAGE."

As the transport touches down, the troopers rushed out onto the sandy ground.

A lone stormtrooper lags behind his comrades and watches as a large enemy canon blows up another transport still in the air. The failing ship crashes into another transport to its left and the two ships go up in a fiery ball of death.

He looks up again to see a downed Tie ram into the First Order stormtroopers attacking the Resistance soldiers, and the lone trooper watches as several comrades go flying past him. The image of the fight overwhelms him and he falls down to his knees. A black deathly X-wing shoots down another transport and as it explodes near him, the heat overwhelms his face even with his helmet on.

As his comrade from the transport reaches down and hauls him back up, the trooper treks upward to the main fight, still in a state of shock and horror.

* * *

Squad after squad of stormtroopers press the defenders back and back. Even though the resistance aided by some villagers and fight against the attackers fiercely, the overwhelming numbers begin to show. The heavy cannon blows up and a squad of enemy flame troopers scatters several soldiers backward, with one unlucky rodian trooper is gunned down while trying to retreat.

A fallen X-wing, maybe Quin's or Ettager's gives the retreating troops time, as it intentionally collides into the enemy lines, and the remaining defenders form up near the center of the village.

"We can't hold out forever, they probably outnumber us at least 5 to 1." A soldier says while panting.

"Jarlo's right, we have to retreat captain," agrees his Sargent.

"And leave the inhabitants of this village to be executed by the First Order?" Yavok inquires angrily.

"Sir, with all due respect, we merely asking what we are sacrificing our lives for, and also do you know where the negotiator is? If he receives the information, then we can just send it to the Resistance." Rumbles the Harchian, clicking his teeth impatiently.

"I'm right here, and the information is secure." Faces turn toward the source of the voice.

"So what's our next move captain? The information is secure, but how can we save the villagers?" Pondered the Sargent.

"Most of the occupants of this villagers own speeders, we can tell them to flee to the nearest outpost while we delay the enemy, and then you can flee back to Mid-rim to safety." Said the hooded negotiator.

"And what will happen to you? General Organa seemed to hold you in high regard." Yavok spoke, hoping that their new ally could come along with them back to D'Qar.

"The force calls me to stay and give you time to escape. It is my destiny." He puts firmly.

"You're going to sacrifice yourself?! That's-" But Yavok was cut off as the group saw a second X-wings crash into the side of a cliff.

"There's no time arguing, get to your positions! I want some of you to tell the remaining villagers to flee! Form a Ravine technique! Move Move Move!" The soldiers quickly scrambled to prepare their final defense and Yavok pressed his comm.

"Poe! How're you holding up?"

"Not Great! Both Quin and Ettager are down! But I can mop up the rest of the space dogs! What's our move?" yelled Poe.

"We're going to retreat out of here soon, cover us once we lift off!" Yavok yelled back.

"Sure thing! Hold on Beebee Ate!" Yavok put the comm back into his heavy jacket pocket and ran to where his remaining company was setting up a defensive perimeter.

Poe focused on the final four Ties, two were on his tail, but he had two in his sights. He spun his ship and fired furiously. One blew up mid-air, while the other flew out of control and crashed near the wreckage of Quin's fighter.

However, one of the final Ties directly hit his ship, and the shields finally displayed 0%.

"Endgame buddy! Let's finish this up quickly!" Poe shouted to his droid, as BB-8 cut the engines and the ship flew past the two Tie fighters. Poe quickly turned them back on, and suddenly, he was the one chasing the two Ties. He unleashed two seekers and watched as they chased their prey down and finished off the task.

"Good job! Poe exclaimed. Let's see what else we've got to do."

"Poe, POE. We're retreating back to the U-wings, cover us!" Crackled a voice on his comm.

"Sure thing!" And Poe led his fighter to where a dozen figures were running back toward three concealed ships.

As he swept the area as the U-wings began to power up. He saw in the distance, a giant black starship approach the village and guided his own black X-wing towards the large transport shuttle a feeling of foredoom settling in his gut.

 **(I changed a lot of stuff to make it more interesting, and I would appreciate comments on the style, grammar, whatever, just leave something.)**


End file.
